Your Teenage Mystery Writer
by JamJams
Summary: To tell you the truth, this is my diary, but it's not meant for me. It's my life told by me with the purpose to entertain you. No names, will be left on the floor of my school when i'm done.
1. Chapter 1

Note that this is a true story of my life, no names are mentioned because I wrote it with the intention of dropping it on the floor for someone to pick up and read.

**RULES:**

**Do not abuse this book.**

**Pass on this book after reading. Leave it on the floor, give to friend, or drop in locker. Whatever you see fit.**

**If wanted, email comments to *****************

**Have fun.**

**Think.**

**Understand.**

**Learn.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday Nov. 13,2009 Far, Far Away 8:07PM**

** At the moment you may be asking yourself exactly why you are reading this & to tell you the truth I have no idea. Hell, I don't even know why I am writing it. Maybe it's because I have nothing better to do than to spill my deep, dark secrets with a lucky son-of-a-bitch that picks this up. Or maybe I am just a sad, pathetic sixteen years old who is completely lost & is looking for something to take her mind off life. Who knows?**

** All I know is that I feel numb, have you ever felt it? You just want to do something, anything, but at the same time you don't want to do anything at all? It's fucking annoying that's for sure.**

** It makes me go into my second mood, yes I have two. And, no, I am not a crazy bitch with more than one personality. You see mood one is really nice, the one that would give her life for anyone, who trusts, cares & constantly smiles. Mood two hates herself & wants everyone to bleed. Not crazy at all, right? Of course not. Anyway, there is a mood one and a half. Where it's just your normal fun loving girl. But she is long gone at the moment, so leave a message and she will get back to you as soon as she can.**

** I am really getting sick of spewing what feels like complete bullshit at you , so I will be sure to write later & hopefully convince you not to;**

**Burn/ Vandalize / Throw away this book**

**Give it to the guidance counselor**

**Or**

**C) Stop reading all together.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday November 15, 2009 True-Earth 9:05PM

Whatever, I need to stop thinking, because I don't know anything. Oh, by the way, I am completely lost in life, I really need to grow up & find some knowledge prophecy shit. Maybe I should read more? I shall! Be back later, going to read some stupid-ass English project book (which is due Friday). You know, the usual complete bullshit.

PS: The word of the day is bullshit 3


	4. Chapter 4

Monday Nov. 16, 2009 The Asylum 3 7:37AM

I am slightly nervous, today is Monday & I have been absent from school Thursday & Friday of last week. I hate falling behind & then coming back to have everything different. Just like I hate to disappoint others. So yeah, I am back in school, probably the stupidest place ever filled with mixed emotions. Some days you love it & some days it's hard to even get up in the morning. Ever notice that? If you ever went to school you do! Because, hell, if I am the only one you all lie.

People are fun to watch. (I'm, as far as I'm concerned, not a stalker.) They are quite funny, and I could relate. Since we are all people, and all. Just put your iPod on full blast and just watch. You see it? How people's eyes light up when they talk to others, how their noeses wrinkle up when they laugh? Probably about MD saying "He be dead, yo!" You know ,the usual.

I love how one person or one thing can change your whole day & perspective. It's truly amazing.

I'm in history at the moment. It's fun to see how things are, oh I'm sorry, how things where. Sometimes I walk down the street & think about what or who walked their a day or 205 years ago. Life is just a movie, you know? I'm just having some trouble finding the remote. You can quote me on that. Go ahead, do it. I dare you!

It's nice out. Crisp, nice & cold, just how fall should be. It's amazing, my favorite type of weather ever. All I need is some Subway, Vanilla Coke & some dark chocolate & I am good for the day. I am simple to please. One reason I love CT would be the trees, rocks & air. (Yes, I know that was three) In Florida there are only like two palm trees in ever county and the only rocks you see are the ones replacing the front yard of someone's house. The air isn't as fresh as it is here. Here it is so easy to breath. Only bad thing is it gets pretty fucking cold. But whatever that's why they invented a Snuggy for you and your fat little dog.

Note to self; people are loud & spew random shit to act tuff. They also revert to violence, cussing & pretending to know things that they don't to attract the opposite (or same) sex. Also people, like me, see thins & get an odd since that they, at some point, have participated in this strange mating ritual. Full of loud and extremely unattractive gestures. That are preformed (and most likely failed) to "impress" others. It's quite shameful really. But being a teenager is full of cell phones, texting, rumors, soda and junk food, the basic ingredients of shame. Add a few cups of peer pressure to the mix and you're bound to put the bakery out of business.

I found a new way to try this whole journal thing. Topics, you see I pick a topic & write my thoughts on it. Topics like love, life, death & chocolate. Yes, my friend, I said chocolate. It's actually a very interesting topic when you think about it. But please do not hurt yourself. Wait… I actually think I will continue this one how it is. Maybe start another one later. Don't' worry, you will see it on the lunch floors soon after this one hits them. If you look, it will come to you. Sorry this page is complete crap. But you should be getting used to it, you really should.

I am not good at explaining how I feel, sure I can say how I feel, but I don't go into detail. P.C. thinks I might not trust, but I really do. Actually maybe there are different trusts and I am confusing one trust for another? Who knows?

I ask that a lot. Who knows? Does anyone know? Doubt it, when you think about it the world is idiotically stupid. They don't know much & what they do know, they only think they know. You know?

Wow…I really have to stop thinking.


End file.
